The subject application relates to data storage systems and, in particular, data storage systems using compression/decompression to store data.
Data storage systems are limited in capacity and performance. For example, solid state storage devices that utilize flash memory to store data are limited by the number of flash memory chips that can be incorporated into a single solid state storage device and the data capacity of the individual flash memory chips. In addition, flash memory chips are limited in the number of write operations that can be performed before data errors start to negatively impact performance. Developments in technology to increase the capacity of individual flash memory chips as well as the flash memory chip count in solid state storage devices struggle to keep pace with the increasing need for data storage. Furthermore, the increasing need to store more data runs contrary to the need to limit the number of write operations in order to maximize the lifespan of individual solid state storage devices.